


What we sow

by chrissap21



Series: DrabbleTober [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, drabbel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissap21/pseuds/chrissap21
Summary: Soldier 76 thinks about his old Overwatch time while lying undercover with Ana and gets a surprising game.





	What we sow

"You sure this is a good idea Ana? I know we both are pretty much dead and your disguises are usually on point but."

"No buts!" Ana already stood in front of Jack inside of their hideout, squinting at him and having her fists sternly closed on her sides.

"I am going to town and scout around to see if there are any activities, I heard Reyes gets awfully active around this time of the month and we can't afford slacking on anything now. I made sure to equip some EMP based jammers too and I won't carry any of my big weapons with me, I will be back by dawn you hear me?"

She packed the rest of her things and put on her disguise, covering most of her body she looked more like a tourist and less like someone on a covert operation.

"Guess I'll stay here and keep watch, maybe take a nap or something."

Jack commented, already with a slightly upbeat voice as he is fully aware that no one, except maybe her daughter, wins an argument against Ana Amari.

"You? Taking a nap? Last time you wanted to go to sleep you stayed awake until the sun went up so I don't think you will 'just take a nap' my dear."

She petted his cheek as she fluidly grabbed a scarf from the wall and put it around her neck, then proceeded to put on heavy black goggles.

"And don't you dare to use any of my sleep darts to force yourself to sleep, I locked them away because you slept three days in one go when you did that the last time."

As she prepared to leave the Necropolis she just shook her head and waved towards her companion, Jack wasn't sure how she would get to the nearest city as fast as she planned but he knew her enough that she would find a way without drawing too much attention to herself.

He let out a heavy sigh and slowly went outside too after a few minutes after being lost in thoughts. The sun just peaked over from the horizon and tickled his tired eyes, as he lost himself in thought about the coming falls season he remembered how, back in the old days of Overwatch, his closest friends would gather around for costume parties and silly horror stories.

He thought back to the costumes Reyes made with such delicate passion, perfectly fitting their descriptions and sizes, he must have worked months in advance on those extremely detailed things.

As he pondered he felt a tear rolling down his cheek, remembering him hurts him, it still does after all those years, Jack had always tried to keep those memories away from his daily life and from his own observations Ana knows that but she is keeping quiet, trying not to evoke any memories that could put their current mission in danger, because whatever happened to the old Gabriel Reyes, he wholly disappeared when the creature named Reaper overtook his position.

Jack started breathing heavily as the sun rose together with his painful and suppressed memories. He went back to think about him, his gentle voice telling him that he will be back safely, his gentle touch always calming him down on a new day's rise. His lips, so kind every night no matter where they were with each other.

Sweat shone on his arms and his forehead, but it was not from the heat that he had endured for years now. As he caught himself to shake off the painful memories of Gabriel he calmed his breath and prepared to work yet another day to trace Talon's steps.

The room with all the equipment was dimly lit by the sun and Jack's face was illuminated by the screen's cool blue light. He couldn't do much work with all those memories still swarming his mind. He closed his eyes and turned around to see a figure lingering in the room. As he blinked rapidly to adjust his eyesight it became clear to him who it was.

"Reaper!"

Jack shouted and grabbed the rifle that he had placed on the wall earlier. But just before he could pull the trigger his nemesis was standing right in front of him and brushed the gun gently down.

"Jack, we need to talk."

He said in a raspy voice, his tone was gentle, his shoulders were a little slumped and he tried to directly look into Jacks eyes, who carefully lowered his gun and reached for Reaper's mask.

"Ga- Gabriel?" He stuttered as he carefully removed his mask without any reaction coming from his opposite.

The sight beneath the mask let the soldier's eyes widen: Plastered with countless scars, singed skin far from what he remembered. His eyes now had a piercing red color, terrifyingly bloodshot they focused only on Jack's own pair of blue eyes.

"Why are you here? How are you even here without triggering any of the alarms we had set?"

"Easy there, I don't think I have enough time to answer all of your questions, but let me tell you that you won't find me on any of your video tapes as long as I carry these handy jammers all over me. As long as I have them no camera will detect me."

With the claws on his gloves Gabriel traced his own coat and chuckled before staring at Jack again.

"Listen, I only got a few hours of clarity before I lose my mind again. Whatever is stabilizing my physical form made a big impact on the old thinking machine. So, I just want to, you know, talk about the older days, just you and me. Want some booze? Got myself some of that good Mexican stuff, makes me forget all my worries."

He laughed, maybe to Jack, maybe to himself, but true to his word he pulled out a rectangular bottle and two glasses, then slowly poured himself one.

"So, Jack? Want some of that good stuff?"

"How can I trust you that you are not just tricking me?"

"Come on! Poison? As if Ana wouldn't be able to cure your, to the brim with chemicals filled body."

Jack stared at the ground and then took the other glass that got filled with liquor in a second too.

The two touched glasses and downed the drinks in a few quick gulps then let out a hearty sigh, almost simultaneously.

“It's coming closer again heh? Good ol’ Halloween. Remember when I made that witch costume for good old Angela? She looked so good in that!"

"Well you really did your best for those, I am still mad you never made me one though, I always wanted to be a vampire!"

"And I am still telling you that you would have looked horrible as a vampire! You are not the one who bites, I am!"

After hearing that Jack instantly turned red and looked away while Gabriel let out a bellowing laugh.

"No one hears us so I could go on and on about our little bed stories, remember when I worse those mesh stockings? Those got you going really good ahahaha!"

Jack turned even redder, this time still staring at Gabriel.

"I feel so young again with you around." He downed another portion of liquor and drew closer to Gabriel. "I miss all of that I miss...us."

He fell around him, putting his head on the talon agent's shoulder, letting lose yet another tear.

"I miss us too. But you know as well as I do that we will never be able to go back. That is the real reason why I am here. It is clear that you will never be able to forget what we had. And while I retain as much clarity as I do now I will never forget either. But I need to make it clear here and now. We can't be like this while we are foes, not while I am out there trying to kill our old partners and friends."

Reyes hand grasped Jacks chin and drew him close to put his forehead on the one of his old partner.

"I am sorry but I need to make sure that Ana will never find out that I have been here, it would put you into too much danger."

He put his lips on Jacks, kissing him throughout, his skin was far from the warmth spending sanctum that Jack always sought out whenever he could but he still enjoyed it, them being so near to each other again even if it should be only for today. They kept on kissing for two minutes, then three and then 10. Locked in a loving embrace they had completely lost track of their time and only focused on each other, only letting go when Jack needed to breathe through the mouth but even then, they still stared at each other, not exchanging a single word. Until something pressed on Jacks waistline.

"What is,"

he could not even finish his sentence when the trigger was pulled and he immediately lost consciousness.

The ex-Overwatch agent held Ana's sleep dart dispensing gun in his left hand, went on to put it in Jacks hand and put the rifle where it stood before, Gabriel then put on his mask again and let out a sigh.

"I am sorry, but I think this is the best way to handle it."

After his grief filled murmuring he turned into a dark shade and left the Necropolis, dancing in the shadows that the slowly setting sun threw over the landscape.

"Gabriel!" Jack shouted as he woke up, Ana kneeled beside him and only shook her head.

"Tsk tsk, I told you not to use the sleep darts, they have bad reactions with all that chemical nonsense in your body I just told you that a few days ago."

She sounded caring and sweet with only a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Reyes, he was here."

"Ssh, you wake up first. I feel like the alcohol you drank gave you even worse dreams than you have normally? You smell this? It's a stank from two days ago! What did you even drink that is so damn hard?"

Jack put his memories to work but he couldn't remember what Reyes brought that day only that it was really good.

"Ugh, of course you don't remember. Here, eat some candy."

Ana threw a few wrapped candies at her friend and smiled, then turned herself to the screen again.

"Did you get," he was interrupted by the motherly soldier, not even giving him a single look.

"Of course, I got candy while I was in the city, Halloween is approaching after all."


End file.
